


I Think We Should Drop Out...

by ilovpocky93



Series: senioritis is strong with this one [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Radio, Crack Crossover, Crossdressing, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, pray for jisung's soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovpocky93/pseuds/ilovpocky93
Summary: Getting into your dream university with your dream program was like getting into Hogwarts and your favourite house.It's all about discovering yourself - taking classes that you’re actually interested in, developing your skills and talents, and (actual) freedom and independence and (almost) adulting.Sadly for Jisung Park, it was (unknowingly) befriending and getting dragged into this clusterfuck of questionable men.(Or a BTS x SVT x NCT university au no one asked for but got anyway)





	I Think We Should Drop Out...

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally know nothing about the American school system so I'm basing everything I know to experience.
> 
> Before my country changed eVERYTHING, people used to go to Uni when they were about 16/17 years old so that would make the Dreamies freshies.
> 
> Also I'll be trying my best to showcase everyone but it's going to be a challenge with literally 30 boys ;;; (i just counted the tags to make sure i didn't leave anyone out and omfG there's 38 of them. kill. me. now.)
> 
> It's going to be somewhat non-linear (ish) so please look out for the dates! 
> 
> (if y'all get some ideas please hmu!)

01 August 2018: Jisung POV

Today was the day that Park Jisung finally became an official freshman at BSNU.

The sixteen year-old had already settled into the apartment unit his parents had graciously rented out for his first year in college a week ago but for some reason he was still riding in the backseat of his parents’ car even if it would’ve been faster for him to walk to campus.

“Let me be sentimental,” his mother whined, looking back at him through the rearview mirror before looking out to the bumper to bumper traffic surrounding them, “it’s not everyday that our baby boy goes to college.”

About half an hour and a tearful goodbye later, he was dropped off at the large quadrangle, lined with manicured bushes (or mini-hedges, Jisung wasn’t too sure) along the paths with a large oak planted right smack in the middle of the lawn.

Now if only he knew how to get to the covered courts.

After wandering the campus grounds, with a map he printed out on bond paper no less, he had managed to find the covered courts thanks to the horde of young people in color coordinated shirts flocking towards the chain-link gate separating them from the inside of the court.

It was at that moment when Jisung knew he’ll be fucked up.

No amount of movies, dramas, ~~fanfics~~ college stories can prepare him for the sight of people dancing and screaming the lyrics of the latest summer bop in scary synchronisation. Who even had that energy at the ungodly hour of 8 o’clock in the morning in the middle of the summer heat? Would he have to do that too? They didn’t say anything about being surrounded by screaming upperclass men for their orientation.

‘Is this how orientations work in other schools too?’ He wondered as a cluster of people pressed their bodies against the fence suddenly and shook it, sending a group of girls squealing away, before they bursted out into loud laughter.

No ma’am. He was not going to go into that mess alone but Jisung wasn’t as close to his batch mates from high school who actually went to this university and he hadn’t met any of his course mates either since he decided to skip the open house for the Communications majors, so that only left him with the only option of facing the mob alone.

So there he was with his head high, the lighly dyed mushroom bob cut proudly on display,  as he stood at the edge of the crowd, adjusting the strap of his backpack, and taking a deep breath before he marched forward. He wriggled through the throng of people careful not to step on anyone’s toes and ignore the icky feeling of sweaty skin whenever he brushed against someone and by some sort of summer miracle (because it obviously wasn’t winter) that he was able to spot an area sparce of hyper freshmen. Jisung felt like he was Marlin, trapped in the jellyfish forrest with only a slim chance of escape from the sticky bodies jamming along to the song.

‘Just a few more ste-’ and suddenly his body felt the need to be uncooperative at this very moment, with his knees giving out and his whole weight surging forward, arms flailing wildly before ultimately crashing into the smaller body in front of him ending with a high pitched squeal.

Well that’s one way to meet people.

 

* * *

**01 August 2018: Chenle’s POV**

 

It was strange being in a foreign country alone with your friend. Especially if none of you know how to adult properly. But it was the first taste of freedom Chenle had in such a long time that he didn’t care at the moment. He got into his dream course in his dream school so that should be enough. He was also super lucky that Renjun was going to the same university as he was. It was a shame that they were in different programs and entirely different schools* as well making Chenle pout slightly when he looked at the pink shirt he had to wear and the red one his friend wore as they walked to the university campus from their shared apartment.

Chenle shouldn’t be nervous. He already had a friend so that was one less hurdle to jump plus his bubbly personality can make up for the occasional language barrier that comes with being a foreigner… hopefully. Maybe he was worrying over nothing and the college life just needed getting used to. Who knows?

They had taken one of the lesser known entrances of the school, being greeted with different types of flora as they passed the security station and made their way onto the covered courts, easily finding their way compared to their first time visiting the campus for enrolment.

“Renjun-ge what if I can’t make friends?” Chenle finally voiced his worry out as they settled in one of the lesser crowded areas of the waiting area just outside of the court. The indistinct chatter’s buzz slowly grew louder as more people gathered as each minute passed before Renjun laughed loudly, reaching out to pinch the other’s cheeks.

“You’ll be fine. Just smile and act cute in front of the older people if you have problems.” The older of the two half-joked, pulling his hand away and resting it on his hip. “Also Kun-ge said the easiest way to get someone’s love and affection is through cuteness and food.” Chenle could feel a smile growing on his lips as the other reached into his bag and brought out packs of chips.

The facilitators inside were beginning to hype the crowd of confused freshmen up, as Icona Pop’s voices blared through the speakers and the bass thumped through the crowd. Chenle took the liberty of jumping around on his spot as he hyped himself up for the day’s activities, shouting along with who he assumes are upperclassmen and Renjun.

What was he worrying about? Nothing can possibly go wrong this early in the morning-

And that was when he felt another body crash into his, propelling Chenle forward to grab onto the nearest form of support - Renjun’s pants - and dragging it down with him, earning a collective gasp from every person within the 12 mile radius. Is it an overexaggeration? Probably but he’d rather not have a group of older girls and other freshies staring at him and his friend with a scandalized look on their face.

 

Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> ..... i'm so sorry for writing this
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary:  
> * The Schools are for the Schools of Social Sciences, Humanities, Business, and Science and Engineering. I'll be making a glossary/background thing for your references soon!


End file.
